Sawyer é um Romântico
by Skate Fans
Summary: 1. Sawyer é um romântico e vai tentar provar para Kate, usando métodos pouco convincentes e muito, muito engraçados. Autor: Kater, Tradução: Ana Ford.
1. Chapter 1

**Sawyer é um Romântico – **_Kater_

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nome Original:** Sawyer is a Romantic  
**Autor:** Kater  
**Tradução:** Ana Ford  
**Casal:** Skate

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1: **Uma surpresa muito romântica

Eles estavam caminhando pela floresta durante quase uma hora e Kate ainda não tinha idéia de onde Sawyer a estava levando. Toda vez que tentava arrancar isso dele, ele simplesmente dava um sorriso sedutor e lhe dizia que não queria estragar a surpresa.

E isso aumentava ainda mais a curiosidade de Kate.

Durante todo esse tempo que ela estava com Sawyer, ele nunca lhe tinha feito uma surpresa antes e ela estava morrendo pra descobrir o que ele tinha em mente pra ela.

Embora ele não estivesse falando muito ou dando dicas sobre o que era a surpresa ele realmente parecia muito ansioso. E sua ansiedade acabou causando uma reação similar em Kate. Ela reparou que ele não tinha parado de sorrir desde que pediu que o acompanhasse.

O silêncio elétrico entre eles acabou dando margem a uma sobre-imaginação de Kate. Ela tinha ouvido falar que Sayid uma vez trouxera Shannon pela mata para alcançar uma outra parte da praia onde havia preparado um jantar romântico sobre uma manta, com tochas iluminando a área.

Ela discretamente olhou a frente deles para ver se podia distinguir sinais de tochas acessas, mas estava muito escuro pra ver alguma coisa.

"Estamos quase chegando," disse Sawyer. "Feche os olhos."

Ela fechou, meio relutante, sabendo que surpresa ficaria melhor desse jeito. Claire não tinha contado a ela alguma coisa sobre Charlie surpreendê-la com sua comida favorita depois de mandá-la fechar os olhos? Ela lembrou de ter achado a estória adorável, mas duvidou que Sawyer fizesse algo assim. Pensando melhor, ela não gostaria mesmo que ele fizesse. Se Sawyer fez com que ela andasse tudo isso só pra lhe dar um vidro vazio de pasta de amendoim, ela ia socar a cara dele.

Ele se moveu por trás dela, colocou seus braços em volta de sua cintura, e a frente de suas pernas encostando atrás das pernas dela pra guiar o caminho. Depois de alguns passou, ele parou e ela o imitou.

"Posso abrir agora?" ela perguntou;

"Pode."

Ela abriu os olhos com um espanto cheio de expectativa mas sua expressão rapidamente se transformou em confusão enquanto ela olhava em volta.  
"O que é pra eu olhar?" Ela perguntou, cuidadosa, não querendo ferir os sentimentos dele.

Sawyer andou na frente dela e abriu totalmente os braços como que para capturar a abundância de generosidade que tinha acabado de dar de presente.

"Olhe em volta!" ele exclamou. "Estamos completamente sozinhos aqui. Não há ninguém em milhas." Ele olhou diretamente pra ela "Isto pode ser nossa cabana do amor particular."

Kate olhou em volta. Não havia nenhuma cabana á vista. Somente montes de árvores e... uma sombra parcial? Era a isso que ele se referia? Ela olhou pra Sawyer e ele se deu conta que precisava se explicar.

"Eu poderia ter gastado meu tempo como Sayid, construindo uma cabana para suas aventuras sexuais, mas viu só o que aconteceu? A namoradinha morreu. E ele vai acabar nunca mais usando. Perda de tempo. "

Podíamos ter pedido emprestado... pensou Kate, rapidamente.

"Mas, você não viu a melhor parte ainda", continuou Sawyer.

Ele se aproximou de um grande tronco de uma árvore caída e se agachou ao lado dele. "Olha só essa gracinha." Dando umas pancadinhas, orgulhosamente.

"Imagine todas as coisas que nós podemos fazer nesta coisa. Podemos deitar, sentar, nos encostar nela e ooooo, poderíamos nos inclinar sobre ela." O último adendo pareceu ter lhe ocorrido de repente. Seus olhos brilharam com uma mistura de orgulho e espanto enquanto passeavam pela árvore. Sawyer passou o braço gentilmente em torno do tronco.

"Não é uma beleza?" E num suspiro baixinho, acrescentou, "Eu a chamo de Rhonda."

Kate ficou muito quieta e muito, muito confusa olhando a cena que se desenrolava diante dela. Tossiu e Sawyer lembrou que ela estava ali a meio metro.

Ele se virou pra ele, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas sugestivamente enquanto um largo sorriso se abria em seu rosto.  
"Você me trouxe essa distância toda pra fazer sexo no tronco?" ela perguntou incrédula.

"Então?" Sawyer não entendeu o que tinha feito de errado mas Kate parecia estar ficando aborrecida, "O quê? Parece bem confortável."  
Kate caminhou até Sawyer e sua mais nova e confiável amiga de infância e examinou ambos curiosamente.  
"Não, Sawyer, não parece. As árvores nunca são confortáveis, e você sabe disso. Ainda tenho marcas nas costas da última vez. Mas, isso não vem ao caso."

A excitação estava desaparecendo do rosto de Sawyer. Ele se levantou. "Então, você não gostou da surpresa", disse, desapontado.

E subitamente, vendo-o com a cabeça abaixada envergonhado, Kate se sentiu mal. Ele só tentou fazer uma coisa bacana, afinal.

Ela sorriu e caminhou até ele, dissipando a distância entre eles. "Eu gostei." Ele não pareceu muito convencido, então ela o abraçou, colocando sua face contra o peito dele. "Eu adorei. A árvore do sexo é..." e olhou pra frente, tentando achar a palavra certa.

Tentando...

Ainda tentando...

"Eu adorei a árvore do sexo."

"Verdade?"

Kate olhou pra ele, vendo a esperança nos olhos de Sawyer. "Claro." Ela se perguntou se tinha soado bem convincente. "Além do mais, eu não ligo muito pra coisas românticas." disse pensando em como Sayid e Charlie tinham surpreendido suas garotas.

Sawyer afastou Kate de repente e estava zangado outra vez.

"Um minuto, você está me dizendo que não acha isto romântico?"

"A árvore do sexo?"

"Te surpreender com a árvore do sexo!" ele tentou fazer parecer mais maneiro, mas não surtiu esse efeito.

Kate suspirou. Já estava ficando cansada de convencê-lo que sua árvore era uma idéia brilhante. Ela não mentia tão bem assim.

"Tá, ok. Foi romântico." respondeu distraída: "Agora, tira as calças."

"Eu posso ser romântico com o pé nas costas!"

Ela teve que rir, "Ok."

"O quê? Você não acredita?"

"Eu não disse isso..."

"Eu vou provar pra você!" disse. "Vamos ter um encontro amanhã à noite. Um verdadeiro, gen-u-íno encontro."

"Sawyer, você não tem que fazer isso-"

"Vou fazer sim, por que sou um romântico, droga!"

E começou a tirar as calças.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Uma sessão de terapia em grupo muito romântica**

"Lembrem-se que este é um espaço aberto." Libby se dirigia ao círculo em volta da pequena fogueira na frente dela. Sentados em troncos, em um semi-círculo em volta deste espaço, 3 pares de ilhéus escutavam sua fala. Ela estava conduzindo sua primeira sessão de terapia em grupo para casais após ter iniciado, com sucesso, algumas sessões particulares com Charlie e Claire.

Eles procuraram por ela um dia pedindo conselho, a confundindo sem querer com uma psicóloga. Na verdade ela era psiquiatra clínica e não podia fazer muito mais do que prescrever anti-depressivos comuns. Mas, como ela não tinha nenhum à mão, decidiu fingir ser uma terapeuta por um tempinho. Ela gostou de dar conselhos as pessoas e ser levada tão a sério. Os terapeutas davam conselhos? Ela não tinha muita certeza, mas sabia que os tons terrosos que estava vestindo lhe emprestavam um ar de guru e ela foi, então, dando conselhos. 

Tendo se divertido tanto ajudando Claire e Charlie, decidiu então expandir o projeto de ajuda a casais e aqui estavam eles: Claire e Charlie, Sawyer e Kate e Jack e Ana Lucia.

"Neste espaço," prosseguiu Libby, "você é livre para discutir o que estiver sentindo. Você não será julgado. Charlie você pode falar sobre o Driveshaft, você não será julgado."

Mas, ela estava enganada. Sawyer já tinha julgado todo mundo ali. Bom, ele deu um desconto pra Charlie porque sabia que tinha sido Claire que o arrastara até ali contra a sua vontade. Exatamente como Kate tinha feito com ele. O pequeno encontro algumas horas atrás não tinha saído como planejado e Kate achou que seria uma "boa idéia" discutir as coisas com a dra. Libby. E não adiantava protestar, ele estava num 'relacionamento' agora. O que significava que ele ia ser guinchado indefinidamente onde quer que Kate quisesse ir, forçado a ficar com os "amigos dela".

Mas, Jack? Não ia ganhar nenhum desconto dele. Ele sabia que não tinha sido idéia de Ana Lucia. Sendo Jack quem usava as saias na relação, tinha arrastado a nova namoradinha até lá. Sawyer imaginou que ele fez isso pra espionar tudo o que acontecia na sua relação com Kate.

Sawyer estava absolutamente certo em tudo isso. Fora idéia de Jack trazer Ana Lucia à terapia de casais. Ele queria saber tudo que pudesse sobre a relação de Sawyer e Kate. E era ele quem vestia as saias na relação.

De qualquer forma, Jack estava certo de que essa estória de terapia de casais ia lhe trazer vantagens. Se ele ficasse inteirado de todos os problemas no relacionamento de Sawyer e Kate, e dessa forma descobrir todos os defeitos de Sawyer como namorado, então ele poderia facilmente se apresentar como o melhor partido.

Não que ele estivesse com ciúmes ou coisa assim. Não, ele estava na boa com a relação de Kate e Sawyer. Absolutamente ok. Na verdade ele estava tão na boa com isso que para provar pra todo mundo, ele começou a ver Ana Lucia.

"Bem, como já tive algumas sessões com Charlie e Claire, vamos começar com outro casal." disse Libby.

Jack indicou Kate com a cabeça e Libby aceitou a dica. Virou-se para Kate e Sawyer.

"E o que os traz aqui?"

Kate se esticou, surpresa com a pergunta. Ela não tinha imaginado que precisava de uma desculpa para vir e não conseguiu pensar rápido o bastante numa mentira. Certamente não iria discutir a árvore do sexo na frente de todo mundo.

Kate olhou para Sawyer em busca de algum apoio, mas ele apenas encolheu os ombros e evitou qualquer responsabilidade que temia ter. Ela lhe deu um daqueles olhares de casal que ele sabia que significava "Estamos juntos nessa." Ele revirou os olhos e se preparou pro que ela tinha a dizer.

"Bem, Sawyer e eu estamos bem" ela começou "Só pensamos que seria interessante vir e... ver como era."

Libby concordou com a cabeça e se virou para Sawyer:  
"E, como você se sente com as mentiras constantes de Kate?"  
"Ei, o quê?" Kate estalou.

"Você está mentindo" disse Libby. Bem, ela não sabia com certeza que Kate estava mentindo, mas a garota tinha a reputação de mentirosa e ela foi em frente com isso. "Você está obviamente escondendo algo do grupo. Estou envergonhada de você. Todos nós estamos."

Ignorando a expressão de consternação de Kate, Libby se dirigiu a Sawyer:

"Sawyer, por que você não nos conta o que os trouce aqui?"

Agora foi a vez de Sawyer olhar para Kate. Ele lhe deu um de seus olhares de casal que Kate sabia que significava "Você nos meteu nisso. É sua culpa."

"Estou aqui por que Kate me arrastou pra cá."

Kate balançou a cabeça e sorriu tristemente.

"E por que você acha que Kate te arrastou para cá?"

Ele hesitou. Todos os olhos estavam cravados nele e ele não estava a fim de desembuchar na frente de todo mundo, mas olhando para Kate, ele percebeu que ela, assim, como todos os outros, esperavam que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Ela estava com um sorriso sarcástico e com aquele olhar de casal de novo. Ser capaz de se comunicar com Kate sem palavras estava começando a ficar chato. Kate arqueou as sobrancelhas e o encarou mais forte, o que ele sabia que significava "bom, vamos lá, o que você tem a dizer?"

Ele pigarreou "ela acha que não sou bastante romântico."

Ele pôde escutar Jack tentando abafar uma risada, o que o deixou ainda mais aborrecido. "Ah, e você é um tremendo Casanova, né?"

"Sou José, agora, cara. E pode apostar que sou, hermano"

Jack percebendo que não podia cortejar Ana Lucia confiando apenas em seu charme viril, resolveu adotar um personagem tipo gangster hispânico e batizou seu novo eu de José. Ele vestia camisa quadriculada abotoada apenas no colarinho sobre uma camiseta branca. O conjunto se completava com uma bandana na testa.

"Jack, por favor, guarde a arma."

E uma arma.

"Talvez a definição de Kate para romance seja um pouco diferente da minha." Sawyer repontou. "Mas, minhas intenções eram boas. Me processem se eu achei que um tronco caído no meio da floresta seria um bom lugar para nós..."

"Não vamos entrar nisso agora." Interrompeu Kate rapidamente.

"Orale, o romance deles tá mal na fita, tá ligado!" disse Jack, se confundindo com o pouco de gíria que sabia. "Eu sou um verdadeiro romântico."

"Se por romântico você quer dizer fresco, " Ana Lucia caiu em cima, "então, concordo."

"Também te amo, baby." disse Jack, distraído olhando para Kate. Ele começou a dar uns amassos em Ana Lucia, na esperança de Kate ficar enciumada mas ao ficar encarando ela, acabou errando completamente a boca de Ana e enfiando sua língua na orelha dela.

Ana Lucia o empurrou, sua expressão demoníaca sempre no rosto. Ela exigiu a atenção de Libby, com quem parecia determinada a falar.

"Podemos falar de algo mais importante do que romance?" Ana Lucia pediu "como sexo?"

Todo mundo prestou atenção.

"Isso que é sugestão." disse Sawyer.

Aa Lucia continuou "Sexo com Jack me dá medo."

"Oh?" disse Libby.

Jack tentou cortá-la, mas Ana Lucia simplesmente o ignorou e continuou falando.

"É" replicou "ele vira para o outro lado, abraça os joelhos e chora."

"Uh, talvez a gente não deva discutir isso." sussurra Jack, perdendo o personagem gangster.

E como Ana Lucia já estava fazendo durante toda a noite, e na verdade, desde o início do relacionamento deles, o ignorou.

"Chora" repetiu "toda vez!"

Kate subitamente percebeu que não tinha o menor motivo parar reclamar da falta de romance de Sawyer. Pelo menos o sexo era incrível. E ele nunca chorava depois. A coitada da Ana Lucia não podia dizer o mesmo. Kate olhou para Sawyer com uma apreciação renovada. Romance vai e vem, mas sexo incrível? Isso é pra sempre.

Sawyer reparou como ela pareceu feliz de repente e achou que era por que devia estar pensando no próximo encontro. Que ele tinha quase esquecido. Ele ia ter que aparecer com alguma coisa bem romântica. E rápido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - **Uma tentativa muito romântica de romance

A sessão de terapia não acabou tão normalmente como se imaginara. Não demorou muito para Jack provar sua virilidade mostrando sua masculinidade.  
Todo mundo deu o fora assim que ele baixou as calças.

Sawyer passou o resto da noite tentando arrumar idéias para o encontro com Kate. Ele nunca teve problemas em seduzir mulheres, mas também nunca tinha precisado ser romântico sobre isso. Entretanto, ele estava determinado a fazer deste o encontro mais romântico do mundo para Kate. Ele a amava e agora tudo o que queria era mostrar o quanto.

Procurou Michael primeiro, lembrando que ele tinha convencido uma garota a amá-lo tempo suficiente para engravidá-la. O encontrou no meio da floresta gritando por Walt. Tudo o que Sawyer conseguiu dele foi um conselho que mais pareceu uma advertência.

"Não a engravide, cara" disse Michael misteriosamente "Acredite em mim."

Sawyer o deixou berrando na floresta e foi até Locke que sugeriu que ele raspasse a cabeça por que "é dos carecas que elas gostam mais." Hurley não ajudou muito também, dizendo que pras mulheres, romântico mesmo eram milhões de dólares. O conselho de Jin foi ainda menos útil. Depois de fazer montes de perguntas, Sawyer só foi capaz de entender a palavra 'barco" de tudo que ele disse.

Em seguida foi até Sayid, imaginando que este devia ter algum truque sob a manga para ter conseguido uma tremenda gata como Shannon.

"Você quer conselho, " disse Sayid, apertando um nó em uma corda qeu ele estava enrolando. "O suicídio é a única resposta, se você não quiser sentir a dor de perder alguém." E jogou a corda sobre um galho forte de uma árvore.

Sem prestar atenção nisso e já de saco cheio de tantos péssimos conselhos que estava recebendo, Sawyer disparou "Quer parar de brincar com essa corda e falar besteira? Eu só quero fazer algo romântico para Kate."

"E tudo o que eu queria era transar com Shannon e daí?"   
Sayid enfiou a cabeça pelo laço no fim da corda e deu a outra ponta a Sawyer, "Agora, puxa o mais forte que puder."

Sawyer, confundido, encarou o cara com o laço amarrado no pescoço. Ele pareceu finalmente entender o que Sayid estava fazendo.

"Está dizendo que devo usar uma gravata? Para o encontro?"

Sayid ficou apenas parado com um olhar inexpressivo enquanto Sawyer ia embora, enfim satisfeito com algum conselho que prestasse.

Depois de encontrar uma bela gravata e guardá-la em segurança até a noite, Sawyer foi atrás de outra coisa que sabia, instintivamente, que todas as mulheres achavam romântico: bebida.

Ele podia arrematar o encontro com uma roda de bebidas, à luz da lua. Talvez até pudessem refazer o jogo do "Eu nunca", só que dessa vez, terminando com muito sexo.

"Sim," Sawyer pensou "um trago seria perfeito."

O único problema era que toda a bebida que restava na ilha, estava em posse de Jack. O doutor tinha guardado tudo com a desculpa de que era pra fins medicinais. Mas, Sawyer sabia que tanto Jack quanto Ana Lucia eram alcoólicos e ele suspeitava que a bebida era a única coisa que Jack tinha para atrair Ana Lucia a dormir com ele. E também achava que Ana Lucia necessitava da bebida para tolerar dormir com Jack, pra começar.

Enquanto Sawyer se aproximava das cavernas, pronto para defender seu pedido do álcool, ele encontrou Jack tentando domar um javali, dando-lhe algo para comer.

"Pegando nosso jantar?" Perguntou Sawyer.

Jack se virou ao ouvir a voz de Sawyer.

"Jantar? Claro que não. Isto é minha nova montaria."

"Sua montaria?"

"Ana Lucia diz que homens de verdade montam em porcos, então eu arrumei um." Jack deu uns tapinhas na nova montaria que grunhiu em resposta.

A despeito de todo aquele ridículo, Sawyer começou a entender o que Jack estava tentando dizer.

"Quando ela falou em porco, quis dizer motocicleta."  
(nota: acho que na gíria americana, hog quer dizer motocicleta, como em várias partes do Brasil camelo quer dizer bicicleta).

Jack olhou para o porco e piscou várias vezes, pensativo. Levantando os olhos para Sawyer, ambos partilharam um desagradável momento de silêncio constrangedor.

"Você quer alguma coisa?" Jack perguntou afinal.

"É, preciso de bebida."

Jack rosnou "E para que, Hermano?"

Sawyer não tava a fim de ficar conversando, mas se quisesse as garrafas teria que fazer o jogo de Jack.

"Tenho um encontro."

'Um encontro?" A cachola de Jack começou a funcionar enquanto cogitava no que aquele encontro poderia significar. Sawyer já estava com Kate, então ele não precisaria levá-la a um encontro para dormir com ela. Só podia significar uma coisa: Sawyer estava traindo Kate. Todo esse tempo Jack achou que teria muito trabalho para separá-los e aqui estava Sawyer fazendo todo o trabalho para ele. Se Jack ajudasse Sawyer atraí-la e depois o delatasse a Kate, então, com certeza, ela seria dele!

Jack jogou a cabeça pra trás e começou a rir como um louco, descontrolado. Até que percebeu que Sawyer estava olhando pra ele.

"Que foi?" Perguntou.

"Você estava rindo feito um louco."

Os dois homens se encararam e pela 2ª vez naquela noite, partilharam um desagradável momento de silêncio constrangedor.

"Pegue toda a bebida que precisar!" Jack exclamou de repente, correndo pela caverna para pegar todas as garrafas que podia encontrar.

Sawyer ficou agradavelmente surpreendido por tudo ter se resolvido tão facilmente. Jack lhe entregou duas garrafas com um sorriso na cara e até lhe desejou um bom encontro.

"Não conte nada a Kate." disse Sawyer, segurando as garrafas. Ele queria que cada detalhe do encontro fosse segredo. Jack pensando que ele queria dizer "não-conte-a-kate-que estou-traindo-ela" assegurou-lhe que não diria nada.

---------------------------------------------

"Kate, Sawyer está te traindo."

Kate olhou para Jack, parado a um metro dela, para ver se ele estava brincando.  
"Jack, isto é ridículo."

"É José, agora. E ele mesmo me contou." Ele passou a mão suavemente em seu ombro e olhou para ela com uma expressão muito séria.

"É bem típico dele, por que ele é um "bastardo", mas lembre-se que estou aqui, a seu lado.

"Jack..." disse Kate olhando-o igualmente séria.

"José." corrigiu Jack.

"José, Sawyer não está me traindo. Sou a garota mais gostosa da ilha. Com quem ele poderia estar me traindo?"

'Eu sei que é difícil pra você" desse ele, colocando seus braços ao redor dela.

"Jack..." disse Kate cautelosamente. Ela sabia onde isso ia acabar e não queria ser puxada para outro dos abraços confortantes de Jack, novamente.

Antes que ele pudesse segurá-la, ela começou a andar, mas a cada passo que ela dava pra trás, Jack dava outro pra frente. Ela estendeu o braço, mantendo-o afastado do mesmo modo que se faz quando alguém te aponta uma arma.

"Eu sei, eu sei, Sawyer é um babaca. Como pode fazer isso com voce?" disse Jack, segurando seu braço estendido e pegando seu pulso.

"Ele não está me traindo , Jack! Eu não preciso de um abraço! Por favor, outro abraço, não!"

Ele estreitou os braços, à despeito de sua óbvia recusa de ser puxada para seu abraço na marra. Suas tentativas de fugir foram em vão.

"Shhhhh" sussurrou Jack. "Tudo bem"

"Jack, eu estou bem." tentou protestar, mas agora estava tão apertada contra Jack que seu rosto estava amassado entre o peito e a axila dele. Não era agradável.

Depois de um minuto inteiro de "abraçando Kate", Jack finalmente a soltou. Kate engasgou entre golfadas de ar.

Estava abalada demais com o abraço para falar qualquer coisa. Onde está Sawyer quando mais se precisa dele?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - **Um encontro muito romântico

Sawyer pigarreou. Olhou para o bloquinho de papel na mão, leu algo para si mesmo e daí olhou de volta para a mulher à sua frente. Fixando o sorriso mais sedutor que tinha no estoque, ele pronunciou a frase que tinha acabado de decorar.

"Eu quero você, baby. Aqui, agora."

Passando a língua pelos lábios, mudou sua expressão sedutora para outra, de pidão.

Sentada a frente de Sawyer, Rose o repreendeu "Olha, isso não é muito romântico." Disse, "Por que não tenta 'você está linda essa noite' ?"

Sawyer anotou a frase rapidamente e voltou a olhar Rose. Se concentrando e tentando fazer soar o mais romântico possível, ele falou vagarosamente,  
"Você está linda essa noite."

Rose sorriu, mas antes que pudesse elogiá-lo pelo dever bem feito, Sawyer continuou falando:

"Eu quero você. Aqui, agora!"

Rose suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

"Vou tentar te explicar primeiro o que é romance."

Sawyer havia procurado Rose mais cedo na esperança de praticar com ela algumas de suas melhores frases românticas e conseguir alguma resposta pela perspectiva feminina. Pela última meia hora Rose havia rejeitado todas as frases dele e lhe dado novas, mas Sawyer não aprendia rápido e embora ela lhe houvesse sugerido as frases mais inocentes, ele sempre conseguia fazer com que parecessem obscenas. Pra falar a verdade, Rose já estava cansada de verificar o quanto Sawyer era tarado.

Jack também estava ficando cansado. Durante a última meia hora ele tinha ficado acocorado atrás de um matinho a 5 metros de distância, espionando o encontro de Rose e Sawyer. Ele havia seguido Sawyer o dia inteiro esperando agarrá-lo com a mão na massa, enganando Kate e agora finalmente ele conseguira uma prova. Tinha acabado de ouvir Sawyer dizer a Rose que a queria. E que ela estava linda! Que cara de pau!

Jack queria muito mostrar a Kate o que Sawyer estava fazendo com outra mulher, mas já que era impossível tirar fotos na ilha, ele se sujeitou a fazer desenhos da cena que estava presenciando, em seu próprio bloquinho de papel. Ele nunca pensara que quatro anos como observador na aula de artes da faculdade seria tão útil, mas ele tinha que admitir que os desenhos estavam incrivelmente vívidos. Ele fez uma bolha sobre a cabeça de Sawyer e escreveu "você está linda" nela.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Um Sawyer apreensivo parou na frente da tenda de Kate, se preparando para a noite que não podia ter nenhuma falha. Ele tinha passado o dia fazendo preparações e ajeitando cada coisinha e agora dependia dele completar tudo. Apalpou os bolsos para se certificar que o presente e o bloquinho com as frases românticas estavam com ele, passou os dedos pelos cabelos penteados para trás e ajeitou o nó da gravata.

Quando estava para bater na tela da tenda, Kate saiu para encontrá-lo.

"Kate, oi. Eu já ia..."

"Você tá parado aqui há 10 minutos. Eu vi sua sombra."

"10 minutos?" Sorriu nervoso, "foi tanto tempo assim?"

Kate balançou a cabeça, mas decidiu esquecer o assunto quando notou a aparência dele. Não estava vestindo seus jeans de sempre, ao contrário, estava com elegantes calças pretas que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Ele também desencavara sua velha camisa quadriculada vermelha e até tinha conseguido uma gravata. Kate teve que admitir que estava impressionada. O visual poderia ter facilmente virado algo como o fazendeiro bate-de-frente-com-o-black-tie, mas ele conseguiu escapar disso. Até tinha lavado os cabelos com xampú. Kate não tinha lavado o cabelo com xampu.

"Você está ótimo", disse ela sorrindo. Olhando para as próprias roupas, embora estivesse usando sua blusa mais limpa (a verde que ela vestira quando se beijaram pela primeira vez) ela se sentiu mal- vestida.

"Acho que estou mal-vestida."

Mal-vestida, Sawyer pensou. Ele poderia deixá-la muito mais mal-vestida em questão de segundos.

"Eu podia te deixar um bocado mais mal..." ele parou rapidamente e lembrou do Rose havia lhe ensinado.

"Você está linda essa noite."

O brilho nos olhos de Kate quando ela sorriu mostrou à Sawyer que as coisas tinham começado bem.

A última vez que Sawyer levou Kate numa caminhada pela floresta lhe prometendo uma surpresa, ela foi apresentada ao outro amor da vida de Sawyer, Rhonda. Logo, ela estava bem menos entusiasmada agora quando Sawyer a pegou pela mão e a levou em direção às árvores para mostrar sua nova surpresa.

"Não vou fechar os olhos dessa vez."

"Prometo que a surpresa vai ser melhor." Ele replicou. "Qualé, estamos quase lá."

A despeito da experiência anterior e talvez por que ela realmente quisesse acreditar que Sawyer pudesse mostrar algo romântico, Kate fechou os olhos e deixou que ele a guiasse pelo resto do caminho.

Ela podia ouvir as ondas do mar e sentiu que eles estavam caminhando na areia agora, e deduziu que estavam saindo da floresta e indo em direção a uma parte escondida da praia.

Sawyer parou de caminhar, e ela o imitou, esperando impaciente para abrir os olhos. Ela sentiu ele se mover para trás dela, afastar seus cabelos e aninhar o queixo atrás do pescoço dela.

"Ok," sussurrou "pode abrir."

Kate abriu os olhos. Ali, na frente dela estava Charlie, feliz e sentado de pernas cruzadas, com o violão pousado nos joelhos.  
"Surpresa", disse ele, com um sorriso largo.

Kate hesitou. Ela olhou para Charlie e de volta para Sawyer que continuava sorrindo. Ela agarrou a mão de seu encontro e o puxou para uma distância que Charlie não pudesse ouvir o que ela estava falando.

"Que diabo é isso, Sawyer?" ela sussurrou, zangada, "Tomara que você não espere fazer sexo em cima dele também, por que se fôr isso, eu juro que-"

"Ei, ninguém vai fazer sexo em cima de Charlie!" Ele respondeu igualmente sussurrando e zangado "Eu não desejaria isso pra mulher nenhuma."

"Então, o que Charlie está fazendo no nosso encontro?"

"Não se preocupe, baby, você vai adorar o que planejei pra nós essa noite." Ele estendeu a mão pra ela e esperou Kate segurá-la. Após alguns olhares suspeitosos para Charlie, ela decidiu confiar em Sawyer e esperar que algo pudesse sair disso tudo. Ela colocou sua mão na dele e deixou que ele a conduzisse de volta. 

"Desculpe, Charlie," Kate disse, sorrindo modestamente, "é que não esperava que você fizesse parte da surpresa."

"Tudo bem" ele respondeu "Você não é a primeira garota a fugir de mim. Acho que essa coisa toda de celebridade as intimida."

"Claro, essa coisa de celebridade."

Sawyer sabia que o leve susto de Kate seria uma falha de nada em sua noite de romance. Até agora ele tinha manejado as coisas correndo bem (principalmente porque não tinha falado muito durante a caminhada na floresta) e ele ainda tinha tempo de fazê-la esquecer de que tinha duvidado da utilidade de Charlie na surpresa. Ele ia fazer bom uso de Charlie essa noite.

"Vamos botar o show na estrada?" anunciou Sawyer. Ele fez Kate se sentar na manta aberta em frente a Charlie e depois se sentou ele mesmo ao lado do cara com o violão.

"Eu trouxe Charlie aqui porque ele toca um instrumento. E ele me contou que as namoradas gostam de ganhar serenatas." Ele percebeu que estava acertando alguma em alguma coisa pelo jeito que Kate subitamente se iluminou e se sentou mais esticada. Ela olhou pra ele com um expressão curiosamente divertida no rosto, o que deixou Sawyer ainda mais nervoso e excitado.

"Eu nunca fiz isso pra ninguém antes, então me fala se eu parecer com um cavalo relinchando ou coisa assim."

Ela parecia prestes a abraçá-lo ali mesmo e ele nem tinha começado a cantar ainda. Mas, a maneira com que ela o olhava, sorrindo docemente, fez com que ele ficasse vermelho e abaixasse a cabeça para que ela não notasse sua perturbação.  
Ele levou um tempo catando o bloquinho de papel no bolso, onde havia escrito a letra da canção que ia cantar. Não que precisasse da letra. Era praticamente a única canção cuja letra sabia de cor, mas mesmo assim anotou para o caso dele ficar muito nervoso e pular uma linha.

Sawyer fez então um sinal para Charlie começar e o pequenino inglês obedeceu, dedilhando as cordas do violão. Depois de algumas notas, Charlie iniciou a canção fazendo o backing vocal, num tom alto de garotinha.

"Minha nossa. Cara, olha aquele popozão. Tão grandão. Parece até namorada de funkeiro."

Kate ficou de orelha em pé e juntou as sobrancelhas, pensando. Essa letra soava horrivelmente familiar e ao mesmo tempo muito estranha, e bem quando tinha lembrado qual música Sawyer tinha escolhido para a serenata, ele começou a soltar a letra inteira.

"Eu gosto de popozão, é isso aí  
E os caras não vão negar  
Que uma garota de cinturinha  
E um popozão  
Te deixa bem doidão  
Dá pra ver o popozão  
No jeans apertadão  
Tô na dela, gosto de olhar  
Aí, amor, vamos ficar  
Quero te filmar  
Meus colegas tão cum inveja  
Mas, esse popozão me deixa ligadão."

Kate não sabia se dava para acreditar no que estava vendo. Sawyer estava mesmo sentindo a música, enfatizando as palavras "popozão" e "doidão" no tempo apropriado. Até Charlie tinha entrado na música também, fazendo a música com a boca e olhando pra Sawyer como se ele fôsse alguma lenda do rock and roll.

O que mais perturbava Kate era o que a música dizia. Sawyer estava tentava dizer que Kate tinha um traseiro grande ou que ela devia tentar conseguir um traseiro grande, porque ele gostava? Em vez de suscitar sensações romãnticas, que era a intenção, Sawyer só conseguiu causar uma grande confusão e insegurança em Kate. Discretamente, ela moveu a mão para o quadiril, tentando esconder ao máximo o popozão da vista de Sawyer.

"Aí, maluco!" continuou  
"Aí!" Charlie ecoou.  
"Tua namorada tem o popozão?"  
"Tem o popozão!" (Claire não tinha " o popozão")  
"Diz pra sacudir" continuou Sawyer, "Sacode, sacode, sacode o popozão!"

Charlie dedilhou a última nota e Sawyer olhou para Kate cheio de expectativa. Percebendo que eles estavam esperando algum tipo de aplauso, ela rapidamente juntou as mãos e aplaudiu, para alegria dos dois.  
"Você gostou?" Perguntou Sawyer, incapaz de esconder o orgulho da cara. "por que dá pra cantar outra." Se virando pra Charlie, "Cê conhece a melô da tanga?"  
Charlie fez que sim com a cabeça e começou a tocar no ato, mas Kate interrompeu o bis antes que fosse muito tarde.  
"Isso foi... UAU! Afirmou ela rápida. "Muito, muito...UAU!"

Sawyer abriu o sorrisão, confundindo o "UAU" de Kate com uma expressão real de satisfação. O que não era mesmo.

Sawyer se afastou de Charlie, e em total entusiasmo pela performance, beijou Kate na boca. Ela aceitou essa súbita manobra passional, não era de rejeitar beijos de Sawyer, quando de repente se lembrou que Charlie estava a 1 metro de distância. Olhando.

"Ele... vai ficar pelo resto do encontro?" ela perguntou, se soltando.

"Oh, desculpe," disse Charlie, se levantando e pendurando o violão nas costas. Já estava para ir quando se lembrou que queria parabenizar Sawyer pela bela cantoria.

Ele puxou um relutante Sawyer de perto de Kate por um momento.

"Ótimo trabalho, parceiro. Valeu por me arranjar minha primeira canja desde o acidente. Quer dizer, é só uma questão de tempo até eu"

"Valeu, carinha." interrompeu Sawyer, dando uns tapinhas no alto de sua cabeça.

"Agora, se você não se importa, tenho uma linda mulher me esperando, então..."

"Espera," disse Charlie, segurando Sawyer, antes que este o despachasse de vez.

"Eu tô começando uma nova banda, sabe? Driveshaft 2. Estamos procurando um cantor, se estiver interessado."

"Você e quem mais?" zombou Sawyer.

"Bem, só eu no momento. Só falei 'nós' por que soa mais maneiro."

Sawyer jogou a cabeça para trás e riu gostosamente. "Você quer que eu entre na sua banda de rock?" perguntou alto, chamando a atenção de Kate. "Tá pensando que sou algum perdedor?!"

Ele deu outra gargalhada alta antes de olhar de lado pra Charlie e dizer baixinho "A gente fala disso depois do encontro."

Charlie se animou consideravelmente e finalmente deixou Sawyer e Kate a sós.

Agora que o lance da serenata tinha acabado, era hora de Sawyer implementar a segunda parte do encontro: o jantar.

Se seus esforços românticos tinham sido inúteis para Kate devido aquela canção nada romântica, levá-la para jantar, compensou isso. Ele passou o braço por sua cintura firmemente enquanto sussurrava coisinhas doces em seu ouvido. Bem, Kate considerou "danada de macia" como uma coisinha doce, enquanto Sawyer achava que tinha achado um novo apelido para sua namorada. A voltinha até a pequena curva na praia onde ele havia arrumado um lugar para o jantar estava indo bem, até que eles escutaram um roçar nas árvores ali perto.

Eles pararam quietos, esperando por novos ruídos, mas como nada aconteceu, eles decidiram prosseguir com o encontro como planejado, achando que era só o vento.

Kate estava impressionada com o ambiente romântico. Sawyer havia arrumado uma manta no chão e ido até a escotilha, de onde apanhara pratos, copos, utensílios e qualquer outro acessório de cozinha possível, que uma arrumação de mesa adequada pudesse precisar.

Ela até mesmo viu, jogados na manta, alguns prendedores de guardanapos que ele, obviamente, não tinha a menor pista pra que serviam, mas que estranhamente, faziam com que ela sorrisse diante da idéia dele ter trazido assim mesmo. Ele até mesmo conseguiu alinhar as tochas acessas em torno da área, propiciando um brilho aconchegante que realmente dava o maior clima.

"Está lindo," disse Kate, sentando em frente a Sawyer.

"E romântico?"

"E romântico." disse sorrindo. "O que vamos comer?"

"Ah, é. A comida." disse Sawyer, abrindo o guardanapo e o colocando no colo. "Claire estava me contando hoje como Charlie fez uma coisa realmente romântica pra ela, quando lhe deu um vidro vazio de pasta de amendoim que eles fingiram comer. Tenho um pouco de vergonha de dizer que achei essa estória bem fofa."

"E é," respondeu Kate. "Onde está nossa comida?"

"Então, eu pensei," continuou Sawyer, "e se eu fizesse a mesma coisa? Só que em vez de fingir um vidro de pasta de amendoim, a gente faria melhor e teria um jantar inteiro de faz-de-conta. Desse jeito nós dois podemos ter nossos pratos favoritos."

Kate ficou de boca aberta por um segundo, antes de seus lábios começarem a esboçar um sorriso.

"Hahaha, Sawyer, muito engraçado," ela disse, dando uma risada. "Agora vamos ver o que você preparou." Sawyer sorriu malicioso e fez um sinal para Kate pegar o garfo. "É isso! O que é mais romântico do que servir a você o seu prato favorito numa ilha deserta, certo?"

O sorriso de Kate foi gradualmente desaparecendo e ela tentou ler no rosto dele se era uma brincadeira.

Depois olhou em volta para ver se tinha uma cesta de piquenique, uma sacola ou mesmo um monte de comida jogado em algum lugar. Ela olhou de volta para Sawyer só para ver que ele tinha agarrado seu garfo e faca e começado, dramaticamente, a atacar a comida falsa em seu prato.

"Vamos lá, Kate, mete bronca!" disse ele, excitadamente. "Estou comendo costeletas de porco, e você?"

Kate o encarou confundida. "Ar, aparentemente," ela resmungou.  
Sawyer deu um suspiro e balançou a cabeça, mas continuou concentrado em na teimosa costeleta à sua frente, que não conseguia cortar.

"Sabe, já saí com garotas como você antes. Anoréxicas."  
Kate revirou os olhos. "Sawyer, eu não sou-"

Mas, antes que pudesse terminar a frase, outro roçar nas árvores a interrompeu. Sawyer também escutou e parou de bater com o garfo no prato.  
"O que é isso?" perguntou Kate.

O barulho foi ficando cada vez mais alto até se tornar o som inconfundível de alguém se movendo através dos arbustos. Sawyer rapidamente se moveu para perto de Kate parar protegê-la, mas parou quando viu que era apenas Jack saindo da floresta.

"O que diabos está fazendo aqui, Jackass?"

"Cale a boca!" berrou Jack, caminhando até onde Sawyer e Kate estavam sentados.

"Você estava nos espionando?" Perguntou Kate, horrorizada.

"Sim! Eu estava espionando vocês! E estive espionando Sawyer o dia todo."

"Mas, que m-"

Jack o cortou jogando algumas folhas de papel solto no colo de Kate. " Aqui estão as provas de que ele está te traindo."

"Do que diabos você tá falando, Pedro? Eu não tô traindo ninguém."

"Dê uma olhada nos desenhos, Kate!" berrou Jack. "Não há como negar agora. Eu te disse depois do abraço que ia chegar ao fundo disso." e se virou para Sawyer.

"Yeah, nos abraçamos."

Os olhos de Sawyer saltaram quando escutou isso e ele se virou para Kate. "Ele te abraçou? Você tá bem?"

"Estou bem." respondeu Kate, distraída com os desenhos que Jack havia lhe dado. Seu rosto ficando mais e mais enojado a cada folha.

"Jack, parecem desenhos pornográficos... e você chamou eles de "José e Kate fazendo neném."

Jack subitamente se virou para os desenhos, arrancando-os das mãos de Kate. Seu rosto ficou vermelho enquanto ele os amassava e enfiava no bolso de trás.

"Desenho errado," murmurou, dando uma tossidinhas para disfarçar o embaraço da voz.

Ele futucou no outro bolso e retirou os desenhos certos, olhando brevemente para eles para ter certeza.

Kate passou os olhos sobre as páginas, seu rosto ficando mais e mais enojado a cada folha. De novo.

"São horríveis," disse ela.

"Isso aí, Sawyer é horrível. Dê um chute em seu traseiro ridículo."

"Eu tô falando dos desenhos."

"Heim, o quê?"

Jack arrancou os papéis de volta e os examinou pessoalmente. "Eu fui observador na aula de artes da faculdade, tá ligada. Tenho certeza que não são horríveis."  
"São figuras feitas de risquinhos."

"São Sawyer e Rose num encontro!"

"Isto é Sawyer?" perguntou Kate, pegando os papéis de volta e examinando-os mais de perto. "Pensei que fosse um abacaxi."

"O ponto é!" disse Jack, bem alto, tentando voltar a atenção para o o jeito traidor de ser de Sawyer. "Será que Sawyer é mesmo o tipo de cara com quem você quer ficar, mami? Porque estive espiando vocês este tempo todo e devo dizer que este encontro está _mucho_ ruim.

"Eu sou muito melhor do que ele. Sou um médico, sou um gangster, fui presidente do fã-clube das Golden girls no segundo grau."

Kate deu uma olhada num sombrio Sawyer. Ele ainda estava mastigando suas costeletas de porco.

"Ele te impressionou cantando?" Continuou Jack, "Porque posso cantar também."

Ele fez um punho com a mão e o levou para perto da boca, obviamente fingindo estar segurando um microfone.

"Testando, 1 2 3," disse ele, batendo em cima do punho com sua outra mão. Ele deu uma risadinha, sendo o único apreciador de seu próprio charme, mas rapidamente ele voltou ao trabalho. Tossiu uma vez para limpar a garganta e começou a cantar uma canção que julgava adequadamente retratá-lo.

"Passei minha vida toda no paraíso gangsta," cantou "Passei minha vida toda no paraíso gangsta."  
E parou porque era a única parte da letra que sabia.

Kate estava horrorizada. Cantando, a voz dele parecia igual a dela.

Absolutamente sem reações de Kate e muito menos de Sawyer, Jack prosseguiu, determinado a dar o melhor de si.

"Isso daí não te deixa ligadona?" disse ele. "Sem pânico, conheço outra canção de um tal de Eminem que vai te deixar pirada."

"Desculpe, mama! Nunca quis te magoaaaaaar. Nunca quis te fazer chorar, mas, essa noite, vou dar o fora."

"Jack!" interrompeu Kate, levantando a mão para fazer com que ele parasse. "Por favor, nunca mais tente me deixar pirada de novo."

"É José!" bradou ele.

Jack estava prestes a continuara com a música de Eminem, quando outro roçar veio das árvores. Desta vez o barulho veio acompanhado de risadas e roncos.

"Pelo amor de Deus, quantas pessoas mais estão espiando a gente?!" gritou Sawyer.

De repente, Ana Lucia e Libby surgiram. Estavam ambas cavalgando seus respectivos porcos, e rindo até não poderem mais.

"E aí, ele começou a chorar!" Ana engasgou, jogando a cabeça para trás às gargalhadas. Libby - com os olhos injetados, a cara inchada e às gargalhadas também, repetiu as palavras, sem fôlego, "começou a chorar."

Os porcos foram direto até onde estavam Sawyer, Kate e Jack, trazendo Ana Lucia e Libby nas costas. Quanto mais próximo eles chegavam, mais Sawyer e Kate podiam sentir o cheiro de álcool que emanavam delas.

Jack olhou para sua namorada e Libby, desapontado. "Vocês estão dirigindo seus porcos sob influência alcoólica?" murmurou ele. E começou a chorar.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO FINAL**

**Capítulo 5 - **Sawyer é um romântico

Sawyer repassou o encontro em sua cabeça pela milionésima vez. Tá certo que tudo tinha saído muito mal e que provavelmente não era essa a idéia de Kate de um bom encontro, mas que diabo, tinha sido o melhor encontro que Sawyer jamais tinha tido. Na verdade, tinha sido o único encontro em que ele jamais estivera e quando se apercebeu disso, apanhou de novo a garrafa de cerveja e a mamou até poder esquecer o fato.

Ele, como Ana Lucia, Libby e provavelmente Jack, agora, estivera enchendo a cara. Ele havia ido embora logo depois que Ana Lucia e Libby interromperam o encontro, deixando os porcos, as moças embriagadas, Jose aos prantos e Kate, chafurdados nos restos do que deveria ter sido sua noite verdadeiramente romântica. Não deu nem pra ele se desculpar com Kate por arruinar tudo, então ele se mandou, voltando ao acampamento, e agora estava deitado na areia, olhando para as estrelas.

Ele sabia que ia acabar a noite exatamente assim, só que pensou que teria Kate a seu lado.

Bebeu outro gole quando escutou passos atrás dele. Virando a cabeça ele pôde ver a imagem de uma Kate de cabeça pra baixo caminhando até ele.

"Ei," disse ela parando ao lado dele.

Ele simplesmente grunhiu e se virou para o lado, envergonhado demais para até mesmo olhar para ela.

"Por que você foi embora?" ela perguntou, sentando perto dele na areia. "Perdeu a melhor parte."

Sawyer franziu a testa. Então havia tido uma melhor parte de seu próprio encontro e ele nem tinha estado lá. Que perfeito!

Quando ele não falou nada, Kate continuou, esperando animá-lo de alguma forma. "Ana Lucia e Libby começaram a transar." Ela esperou para ver se tinha alguma reação de Sawyer. Mas, não teve. "E daí Jack tentou explicar que sua namorada não era lésbica e que ela só ficava com outras garotas quando bebia. Depois ele bebeu uma garrafa de vodka e tentou agarrar um dos porcos."

Neste momento Kate percebeu um pequeno movimento no lado de Sawyer. Ela pode ver seus músculos se retezando e percebeu que ele estava rindo apesar de não poder escutá-lo.

"E depois ele chorou?" perguntou Sawyer.

Ela podia perceber que ele estava sorrindo e isso fez ela abrir os lábios em um grande sorriso. "É, ele chorou," disse Kate, como se fosse óbvio.

Ela ficou olhando para as costas de sua cabeça desejando que ele se virasse para ela. Ela tentou cutucá-lo um pouco, mas ele não se moveu.

"Qual é, Sawyer. Eu me diverti muito hoje."  
Então ele riu de modo que ela definitivamente pudesse ouvi-lo. Ele finalmente se virou sobre as costas e ficou na areia rindo feito um maluco.  
"Você é uma péssima mentirosa, meu doce!" ele rosnou.

"Eu não estou mentindo! Você é muito mais romântico do que os outros caras da ilha."  
Sawyer se sentou, se apoiando nos cotovelos, e olhou para Kate suspeitosamente. "E como é que você sabe?"

"Bem, Locke uma vez me contou que ele daria qualquer coisa pra uma mulher esfregar óleo de côco em sua cabeça. E toda vez que eu pergunto a Claire como vão as coisas entre ela e Charlie ela sempre fica horrorizada demais pra sequer me contar qual é a idéia dele de preliminares. Até mesmo Sun diz que tudo que Jin lhe dá de presente é um peixe viscoso. Essas garotas matariam por uma árvore do sexo!"

O canto da boca de Sawyer começou a se torcer num esboço de sorriso. Ele deitou de novo, finalmente começando a sentir um pouco melhor sobre si mesmo. Seus presentes eram sempre muito legais. O que o lembrou do objeto em seu bolso que era para dar a Kate.

"Eu tenho outra coisa pra você." exclamou ele.

Revirando dentro do bolso, ele puxou uma miniatura de duas polegadas de Minnie Mouse. Ele a examinou por um momento, esfregando seu polegar sobre a ratinha de borracha com um vestido de polca, branco, de bolinhas. A tinta preta das beiradas das orelhas estava lascada e mostrava o branco do interior da boneca. Seu pé direito estava mastigado de modo que ele nunca conseguia colocá-la em pé. Era patética. E uma desculpa ainda mais patética para um presente. Ele olhou penalizado ao entregar a Kate, incapaz de encarar seu olhar.

"Seu presente." disse ele sardônico.

Ele a observou pelo rabo do olho enquanto ela pegava o brinquedo e o olhava curiosamente. Ele nunca havia dado a uma garota um presente não relacionado a sexo antes e estava com medo de que sua primeira tentativa desse em nada.

"Você uma vez me disse que nunca tinha estado na Disneylândia," Sawyer tentou explicar, tristemente. Ele tinha que admitir que toda a idéia do presente parecia idiota até para ele. "Isto é o mais próximo de lá que posso te levar."

Ela não falou nada, só olhou para o boneco atentamente. Aquela coisinha que ela segurava nas mãos havia provocado várias emoções que rodopiavam dentro dela. Ela tivera uma boneca Minnie Mouse quando era menina e a idéia de Sawyer apanhando o brinquedo e pensando nela trouxe uma umidade inesperada a seus olhos.

Para Sawyer, entretanto, ela apenas parecia triste. Ele estava desesperado por ouvir qualquer coisa dela - que era estúpido, que era doce - o que fosse! O silêncio estava acabando com ele. Muito embora suas intenções românticas tivessem ido pro azeite, ele ainda sentia a necessidade de acabar a noite numa boa. E ele tinha a coisa perfeita preparada.

Levantando as sobrancelhas até a raiz do cabelo ele catou no bolso o bloquinho.

"Tem mais coisas que eu queria te dizer essa noite. Olha só, eu até escrevi elas."

Ele estendeu a Kate o bloquinho e ela o pegou, abrindo na primeira página. Tinha várias frases riscadas e se ela tentasse, poderia ler alguns vagos comentários sexuais. Até que ela finalmente leu as frases que ficaram. Ela sorriu enquanto lia as coisinhas românticas que Sawyer nunca conseguiu dizer.

Eu amo seus peitos  
Eu amo o jeitinho que você faz com a boca - você sabe o quê  
Eu amo como você é esquisita

Até que as palavras se resumiram a sua forma mais simples. Eu amo você, Freckles.

Kate olhou para Sawyer, que ainda estava deitado mas de frente para ela. Kate se deitou na areia, se aconchegando o mais perto possível do homem que havia lhe proporcionado a noite mais romântica de sua vida. Sawyer não conseguiu ler sua expressão quando ela olhou pra ele, mas essa coisa toda de deitar ao lado dele não podia ser mal sinal.

"Eu também amo você," disse ela.

Sawyer sorriu, olhando a noite estrelada com a cabeça de Kate embaixo de seu queixo. Então a noite não tinha acabado tão mal afinal e Sawyer poderia, finalmente, dizer que era um romântico.

Ele fechou os olhos, acariciando os cabelos de Kate e enchendo o ar com uma suave versão assobiada de Baby Got Back.

**FIM**


End file.
